The Surface Girls
by ShortB
Summary: After the Shane Gang defeated Blakk, Twist took over the company and is trying to get back at them. The Shane Gang meets two new friends who help try to stop Twist from bringing Blakk back. But when they found out their new friends are from the Surface, a whole new adventure begins for them.
1. Chapter 1

"Attention, everyone! This tournament is a two person team up. The tournament will be starting soon, so sign up if you haven't!" the announcer yelled through the speaker.

"This tournament should be fun," Eli said to his friends. Since the Shane Gang had defeated Blakk, they had been taking it easy and entering in tournaments for fun.

Eli and Kord teamed up for the Shane Gang's team. Every team they battled they defeated. After several hours, they made it to the final round, but Kord knew that this team was different.

"Hey, bro! Check out their slugs! I haven't seen any like them," Kord called to Eli.

"Hmm," Eli murmured to himself.

"Let the match begin!" the announcer called out. Their opponents' slugs were blasted and transformed. One looked exactly like Burpy, except it was blue with the element of water, and it was a mega-morph. The other one wasn't a mega-morph, but it was blue with a little bit of red, and it had a tail like a foxes'. Its tail had a ring around it, its forehead had a crystal on it, and around its waist was a belt with a crystal in it.

The one with the water element splashed Eli so hard in the face he fell to the ground. The blue, crystal one headed strait for Kord. "Crud," Kord muttered. The slug crashed right into him, knocking him to the ground. The match was over.

"Kay and Jules win!" the announcer declared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice try, Shane," a blond girl around Eli's age said. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Her cheeks were covered in freckles, and her eyes were a bluish-gray. Her gray tank top was covered up by a white shawl that had black stripes. Her skinny jeans were covered up to the knees with black boots. A white little handbag was connected to the back of her waist strap. Her gun could rotate to four different containers.

"Oh, ya! We beat Kord and Eli of the Shane Gang!" the other opponent screamed out in excitement. She looked likes she was a couple years younger than Eli. She had brown hair, and she had freckles on her face, too. She had brown eyes that were looking down on her slugs in their containers on her shoulder strap. There was one that jumped up and down in her plain blue blaster. Her shirt was just like Eli's, and she had normal jeans and normal tennis shoes.

The blonde took Eli's hand and helped him up. She blushed slightly, but she shook it off.

"The name's Kay," she said.

"Hi, I'm Jules," the brunette said.

"That was awesome!" Trixie shouted.

"But not as good as Pronto," Pronto bragged.

"Your slugs were amazing!" Trixie said again, "I've never seen any like them."

"Thanks," Kay and Jules said at the same time.

They walked with their new friends to see them get the prize, which was 5,000 gold.

After they picked up there prize, the gang offered to drop them off to get new mecha beasts. Kay got a white and purple tigress that was an I.R.6 model that she called Iris, and Jules got an arctic wolf that was a J.N.P.8 model that she called Juniper.

Right after they got on their mechas, a Hop Jack was fired at them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hop Jack exploded on the ground right by Kay and Jules and knocked them off their new mecha beasts. They were hit so hard by the blast it had knocked them unconscious. Trixie was the first one to look in the direction where the ghoul had came from. It was Twist. He had somehow gotten more dark water and tracked them down. Trixie quickly loaded her Tormato into her blaster and fired it at him. He quickly shot his Smugglet Loki and disappeared. The Tormato didn't know what to hit and ran into a rock. Trixie quickly ran to the two girls that were laying on the ground.

"Come on out, Twist!" Eli yelled. "Don't worry, everyone! I shall save us from Twist!" Pronto declared. Kord slapped his forehead and shook his head. Eli stayed focused and was constantly looking around. All of a sudden, Twists appeared all around them. They were trapped, but after studying there surroundings Eli shot his Speedstinger. It bounced off the ground, a building, and some rocks, eliminating the Twists as it shot into them. It hit the real Twist and hit him to the ground. Twist got up and quickly shot his Photomo. He left as the Shane Gang was blinded by the dark light.

When the light was gone, Eli, Kord, and Pronto ran to where Trixie was knelt. "That blast was almost a direct hit. Luckily, for us, it missed them," Kord said in almost a whisper.

"We'd better take them back to the hideout with us," Eli spoke up. They all nodded in agreement.

After Kord did some things with their mechas, he said, "I just put a temporary command so that the mecha beasts will follow us home. So now we can leave on our mechas, and their mecha beasts will follow us."

Eli picked Kay up bridal style, and Kord carefully did the same with Jules. Jules was carefully put on Trixie's lap on her mecha beast, and Eli held Kay on his lap on his, too.

When they got to the hideout, they quickly got the two girls inside and carefully set them on a couch. Pronto went straight to the kitchen to get them an ice pack. Kay opened her eyes slightly and saw Eli looking down on her.

"Wha... wha happened?" she slowly whispered.

"It's ok. Just relax. We brought you back to our hideout," Eli explained. She gave him a weak smile. Pronto came in with two ice bags and put them on their heads. Trixie walked in with two glasses of water to gave them to them. Jules woke up and slowly drank her cup. Kay did the same. The water gave them a little more energy, and they were able to sit up.

"Thanks, guys," Jules said. Kay nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kay woke up the next morning, she felt her head pounding. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. After she ate breakfast, she went into the living room where she found everyone asking Jules questions.

"Hey, sleepy-head!" Eli joked.

"Sis, how did you get your slug to be a mega-morph?" Jules asked.

"Well, it was a before our new friends defeated Blakk," she started to explain. "One day I ran into one of Blakk's men and I managed to steal an upgrade to my blaster. I also got a 2nd one for when you're ready. When I first tried the new upgrade, Ariel, my merma-slug, turned into her mega-morph form."

"Which cavern do you come from?" Kord questioned. Jules and Kay exchanged glances.

"Well, you guys probably won't believe us if we told you," Jules muttered.

"Nonsense! We believe that you guys will speak the truth," Pronto said.

"We came from the Surface," Kay said abruptly. They all were silent in shock because that was the answer they expected to be one of the least possible.

_I, I don't believe it _Eli thought to himself. He had finally found someone else from the Surface.

"Trust me, that's not unbelievable," Trixie spoke up.

"We may or may not have met someone who is from the Surface, too," Kord winked at Eli. Kay and Jules were suprised to hear this, and they were in a way glad to know that they believed them.

The next day the two sisters left really early in the morning. They went back to their campsite only to find it burned to ashes. Tears formed in their eyes as they left to find the nearby cave they found a while back. They "unpacked" what they were able to collect at the campsite and rested for a little bit.

Back at the hideout, the Shane Gang were making a plan to stop Twist from collecting Dark Water. But one of Twist's men made the mistake of trying to sneak in and startled one of the slugs who quickly alarmed Eli. The man jumped onto his mecha and started to get away, but Eli, Kord, Trixie, and Pronto jumped on their mechas and chased after him. What they didn't realize was that they were chasing him towards the cave that the two sisters had moved into.

When Kay and Jules heard the commotion outside, they ran towards the opening of the cave to see what was happening, but as soon as they reached the mouth of the cave, Twist's man shot a Grimstone towards the top of the cave. It slammed onto the top of the mouth of the cave, causing the cave to cave in. Kay and Jules skipped backwards just in time, but unless the Shane Gang stopped chasing the man, they new they were doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jules paced back and forth by the small fire they had made. Kay just watched her. They knew that they couldn't get out without some help. Every once-in-a-while they heard the rocks crumbling or caving in a little. If the rocks didn't crush them, they'd suffocate or starve to death. Just as they were about to give up all their hope, they saw a small crack between the rocks. They heard the gang moving the rocks out of the way and new they'd be saved. With the help of Kord, it didn't take long for them to be free. As soon as the rocks were moved away, the gang ran in to meat them. Trixie ran up to them and gave them a small hug. They all were so relieved.

"Is this where you were going to stay?" Kord wondered out loud. Kay and Jules shook their head yes.

"Well, you guys could stay at our place for a while," Trixie offered.

"REALLY?! Oh, that would be great! Thank you so much!" Kay exclaimed.

They all helped them gather the stuff they had and move it to the hideout. They set up their stuff in two separate rooms. After a couple of hours unpacking, Kay made dinner for them. Pronto was a little reluctant at first to let her do what he usually did, but he thought that it would be ok when Eli said that the molenoid king needed a break to relax.

After dinner, everyone secretly agreed without Pronto to put him on the chore of cleaning the dishes. As soon as Pronto walked in the room, they all handed him their plate and went into the living room.

As soon as Pronto was done with the dishes, they started up a horror movie. During the movie, Kay, out of the corner of her eye, saw Eli slip his arm up on the couch behind her. Soon after that one of the scariest parts of the movie popped up on the screen.

She heard Eli whisper to her, "It's ok. I'm here." He slipped his arm around her shoulder and slightly hugged her closer to him. She felt her heart starting to thunder in her chest and couldn't help but blush. Each time something scary popped up and she covered her eyes, she felt Eli squeeze her closer to him.

Right after the movie was over, everyone headed to their beds. As soon as the last person, besides Eli and Kay, left, Kay got up so she could head to bed. Eli followed right behind her. Right before they headed into their separate rooms, Eli gave her a small hug and said goodnight. Kay responded back saying goodnight, too. She opened her door and silently closed it. Just a few minutes after she closed her door, Jules slipped in with a huge grin on her face.

"I saw Eli give you a hug! You might just have a future boyfriend!" she teased.

"Hey, do you want me to start bugging you about YOUR boyfriend Noah?" Kay smirked back.

"Never mind," Jules quickly said.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Jules slipped out of the room. Kay yawned and turned off her lights. She plopped onto her bed and wrapped herself up in warm blankets. Right before she dozed off, she was reminded of the hug Eli had given her.


	6. Chapter 6

A week flew by. Eli didn't seem to act any different around Kay. He did flirt a little with her, but he didn't seem to do it much. Besides that, the Shane Gang was always practicing and planning. If one of Twist's men could succeed in sneaking in, they knew that they would have to be prepared.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Kord asked Eli.

"Don't worry. If Jules uses her strong Thugglet, then they shouldn't notice," Eli replied.

"But what if they see them on the security cameras?"

"They won't because we'll make sure they won't see her."

"Hmm..."

"While you're keeping an eye on Jules, Kay, Trixie, and Pronto will be distracting them outside of the base. If something goes wrong, we'll just contact each other with these." Eli pointed to the earpiece. "We meet outside of the base at 2400."

At the planned time they all met by huge mushroom just out of site from the base. Immediately the plan went into action. Jules's powerful Thugglet jumped onto her shoulder and concentrated really hard to disguise itself as a Smugglet and its owner as one of Twist's men.

Eli and Kord walked right behind her. She had them handcuffed and said that she caught them off guard. The man that was guarding the door smiled brightly and let them in. Not long after he let them in, Pronto , Trixie, and Kay started to attack them.

Inside the base when no one was looking, Julie took off the handcuffs right outside of the room where the security cameras where. Eli and Kord rushed in and caught them by surprise. Kord slammed the button to close the door, and Eli shot Burpy at them. They yelped in fear as Burpy circled them in flames. They were so startled and the heat go to them so much that they passed out. Kord gently moved them aside while Eli checked the cameras. Jules was safely making her way to Twist's office. She had one more guard to get by, though. She was able to make up something to get him away from the door.

Kord came over and told Eli he could stand guard. Kord checked all the cameras and everything seemed to be going according to plan. Trixie, Pronto, and Kay were beating the goons up, and Jules was almost to Twist's office.

When Jules finally made it to the office, her fox-tailed slug, named Pippy, jumped out from her hiding place and focused to make herself look like a ghoul. Jules took a deep breath and walked in.

Twist was looking over some plans that were plans to do something wretched to the Shane Gang and their new friends. He looked up with a scowl on his face. It was quite obvious he was mad about the sudden disruption.

"Why did you come in here?" Twist nearly yelled almost in a furious tone.

"Because, sir, the Shane Gang are attacking out front!" Jules tried to say in her best muscular tone of voice.

Twist's eyes widened, and he bolted up from his seat and started to jog out of the room.

"Stay here! Make sure they don't get those plans!" he ordered as he ran down the hallway.

"Yes, sir!" Jules said in almost an exact muscular voice. She was pretty proud of herself for fooling Twist.

Once Twist was out of site, Kord told her over her earpiece that it was safe for her to snatch the plans and get out of there. She did just that and told Pronto that Twist was headed that way.

Jules made it to the security room and lost her disguise. Her poor slug was really worn out. She gave it small rub on the head for what a great job it had done. Eli and Kord followed Jules out of the security room and out the entrance of the building. Trixie and Kay were still barely slugging it out, but Pronto was ducking and running like a maniac. When Trixie saw them out of the corner of her eye, she nudged Kay. Kay put in Ariel and ran to her mecha. Trixie and Pronto followed. They quickly all rode off.

Ariel landed on Kay's shoulder, and Kay gave her a little pat on the hand for stalling so they could get away.

"I can't believe we actually got away with those plans!" Trixie yelled in delight.

"Yes, with Pronto, nothing is impossible!" Pronto falsely bragged.

They were happy and were laughing at the big mission they accomplished. Jules was silent, though, and Kay was, too. They both looked at each other with a little bit of worry in their face.

Kord was the first to notice them, "Hey, you guys don't look to happy. What's wrong?"

"It just seemed..." Jules started.

"...to easy." Kay finished.

Everyone fell silent as they thought for a little bit.

"I think it's cause this was so sudden, and that they don't have that many ghouls." Eli came to a conclusion. They all agreed to that.

"Oh, and while I was in Twist's office, I was able to grab a map to the whole building," Jules spoke up.

"All right!" Kay smiled at her. She looked over to Eli who grinned at her. She quickly looked away before he could see her blush.

"Last one to the hideout has to clean all the dishes!" Trixie sped ahead of everyone. The all quickly rode after her and left Pronto in the back.

"Hey! No fair! I did the dishes last time!" Pronto complained and tried to catch up with them.

They all continued their ride to the hideout with laughter.


End file.
